musical bleach
by amethsyte
Summary: SONG FIC exposition par nos capitaines préférés et vice-capitaines de leur métier le texte des chanson vient d'une comédie musical de Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

A la Soul Society, un fois par an, tous les capitaine de division sont amenés à exposer ensemble la vie d'un shinigami du Gotei 13à la population réunie en assemblée extraordinaire. Souvent ce sont les capitaines et quelques vice-capitaine qui explique leur but.

Cette année, Yamato Genryuusai a imposé à certains capitaines de prendre par à cette assemblée. Le mot d'ordre de cette année est « attractif ». En effet, le général a remarqué que le nombre de recrue shinigami diminuait sensiblement , aussi il a demandé aux volontaires-plus-ou-moins-contraints-et-forcés de rendre attractif leur métier dirons nous.

Ainsi cette année les volontaires sont Byakuga Kuchiki et Renji Abarai Gin Ichimaru et Kira Izuru, Sôsuke Aizen et Hinamori Momo et enfin Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Comme nous le devinons certains volontaires ne sont inscrits que pour suivre leur capitaine. Nous ferons donc abstraction de Renji qu'il beugle à qui le veut que son capitaine l'a forcé à venir sous peine de son bankai ; des yeux étoilés et emplit d'admiration de Kira face au visage de renard de son capitaine, et surtout nous ferons les sourds d'oreilles face à Toushiro qui essaie de parlementer avec son amie d'enfance qui l'a supplié de venir avec elle lui rappelant les merveilleux souvenirs qu'ils ont en commun et considérant Hitsugaya comme la preuve que « quand on veut on peut ».

Je laisse donc place à l'assemblée des shinigamis qui cette année innove la présentation de la Seireitei.


	2. 02 qu'est ce quêtre shinigami !

_TOus Les shinigamis volontaires sont priés de se présenter sur scénes s'il vous plait !!!!!!! _

Qu'est-ce que être shinigami ?

Dieu de la mort, délivrer les âme, les amener à la Soul Society et combattre le Hollows ?

Dieu de la mort devant toujours faire de leur mieux mais contraints à respecter une règle immuable.

La Mort frappe et être shinigami n'est en fait qu'être serviteur de la Mort. Qui dit Vie dit Mort car tout être arrive en fin de chemin ; et ceux qui essaie d'esquiver cette fatalité ne font que prolonger de peu le temps qui leur est impartis

La Mort frappe depuis le commencement du monde et cela en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Si vous approchez sans un bruit 

_Pendant qu'un vent sec se lève_

_La lame lumineuse comme une flèche de feu règle furieusement la mort. _

_Devrions nous conduire désespérément à leur fin les âmes errante ? _

_Nous somme le Gotei 13 _

_C'est l'autre monde. _


	3. 02 byakuga kuchiki

Byakuga Kuchiki,

capitaine de la 6e division. Il appartient à une des quatre grandes famille de la Seireitei. Marié il fut un temps une jeune femme nommé Hisana on ne comprend toujours pas comment elle a pu le supporté. ( je plaisante capitaine , rengainez votre zankpakto svp)

frère adoptif de Rukia, il est mystérieux et taciturne. Fier, il ne se soustrait jamais à la loi ( où occasionnellement comme pour son mariage !) il est d'une discipline exemplaire.

Maîtrisant le bankai, les milles épées, très peu de personnes ont pu ne serait-ce qu'entr'apercevoir son zankpakto hors du fourreau. Sachez toutefois que même cet homme a ses faiblesse ; hormis ses contemplations de cerisiers en fleur il semblerait qu'une de mes amies ait eu le scoop e trouver que notre cher capitaine mangerait en cachette des délicieux biscuits souvenirs de sa défunte femme.

A vous jeunes recrues potentielles, prenez exemple et voyez ce que l'ordre apporte à un homme.

_Les mortels ne comprendraient pas la fierté d'une personne de noble naissance_

_La noble ambition !_

_La loi devient le support de demain _

_Protéger l'ordre de ce monde. _

_Je décide du temps qui m'est imparti. _


	4. 03 abarai renji

-Renji, dépêche-toi baka c'est ton tour.

-Ouais passe moi le micro

-Non

-Passe moi le micro j'ai dit

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh maman j'ai peur !!!!!!!

-Humpfl, je refuse que ce soit toi qui fasse ma présentation aux nouveaux élèves. Si c'est pour entendre un secret c'est mort

-Mais je peux pas y'a aucun scoop tomber sur toi _ XXXXX-int j'espère que tu vas pas te faire tuer quand tu enquêteras sur lui. _

Renji Abarai, vice capitaine de la 6e division.

Je n'ai qu'un but, battre mon capitaine Byakuga Kuchiki.

Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est fort mais aussi par rapport à mon passé. Il m'a séparé de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et en a fait sa sœur, Rukia. Elle et moi avons partagé de nombreux moments de solitudes, de joies et de peines au Rukongai, puis à l'école des shinigamis.

Il y a eu le passe de son exécution où je devais soit suivre mes sentiments soit exécuter les ordres. A l 'époque je me trompais de voie et Ichigo Kurosaki m'a montré la Vérité. Je ne combattrais plus pour un idéal auquel je n'adhère pas.

Lui et moi sommes amis –rivaux mais au fond on se complète. Mon objectif est de battre mon capitaine et si j'y arrive je sais alors que je pourrais protéger les gens que j'aime.

_C'est un gars agaçant que je veux surpasser. _

_Si vous n'êtes pas fort alors votre vie ne vous mènera nulle part . _

_Je ne deviendrais pas un esclave de ce monde_

_Je suivrais seulement mon instinct sans que ce corps disparaisse ! _


	5. 05 Ichimaru Gin

Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 3e division.

On me reproche souvent mon faciès de renard pourtant c'est un animal mignon et joueur.

Toujours souriant, j'essaie pourtant de ne jamais déplaire à mon interlocuteur. 

Ayant grandi au Rukongai, je sais ce que « brimades » et « lynchage » veulent dire et signifient au plus profond de nous.

Joueur et rusé, j'adore faire tourner bourrique mon petit Izuru et tester les choses de la vie avec lui. La vice capitaine de la 10e division est mon amie d'enfance mais je ne sais réellement que penser d'elle, elle est celle que je ne veux pas faire souffrir mais je n'y arrive pas apparemment.

Ma possible désertion à l'Hueco undo de doit pas vous divertir de la voie d'un shinigami car sinon je n'aurais bientôt plus personne à taquiner .

_Pourquoi personne ne veut jouer avec moi ? _

_J'en ai marre de la monotonie je veux juste faire quelque chose d'espiègle. _

_Papillon de mort dois-je te dire où est l'eau ? _

_Sucrée ou un peu plus amer….._

_Choisit celle que tu aimes. _

-euuuh oui…..on applaudit bien fort le capitaine Ichimaru !

Renji : j'ai pas tout compris.

bah il explique juste qu'il est espiègle, ne veut jamais s'ennuyer

Renji : c'est pour ça qu'il fait chi tout le monde ?

bah c'est sa manière de ne pas s'ennuyer

Renji : aller jusqu'à torturer le cœur et l'âme des gens est un jeu ?

bah tu sais je connais quelqu'un qui a comme passe-temps de découvrir des choses inimaginable sur bon nombre de personne

Renji : et c'est qui ?

euh….--' Rendez moi mon micro que l'on accueille bien vite le prochain shinigami…. !!!

Renji : ne t'enfuis pas comme ça….tu ne seras jamais forte


	6. 06 Kira Izuru

Me revoilà pour vous présenter Kira Izuru. 

(applaudissement)

hé bien je e me doutais pas que Kira aurait fait trembler la salle ainsi.

Vice-capitaine d'un fou….euh pardon de la 3e division ( Kira rengaine ton katana stp) Kira vient de la même promotion de cette école que Renji Abarai.

Personne ne comprends comment il fait pour supporter son capitaine Ichimaru . Et bien aujourd'hui, oui mesdames et messieurs, je suis en mesure grâce à une amie de vous révéler que ce cher Kira connaît ce qui rend notre cher Gin si……espiègle. Il semblerait qu'il copie l'attitude d'un cer tain animal apparenté aux félidés.

( prends un pose) Non mais il faut reconnaître que Kira Izuru est dévoué corps et âme à son capitaine et qu'il lui passe beaucoup de chose ; comme le fait de mettre ne robe ou encore les divers humiliations……mais bon il est loyal, intelligent et gentil….cela explique certainement tout.

_Mes genoux tremble dissimulés par mon kimono_

_Mon Wabisuke m'amène la chance. _

_La loyauté ……c'est mon seul pouvoir_

_N'importe où et même au delà j'avancerais le long du sentier, ce sentier argenté. _

Les coulisses 

-on je ne révèlerais toujours pas qui est mon informateur

Vous avez qu'à lire les fics d'autres auteurs vous trouverez peut être mais sachez que l'auteur n'est en aucun cas responsable des informations qu'il écris

Alors Bya-chan tu serais impa de repasser en mode repos parce que mine de rien ton bankai est peut être très joli mais il fou les jetons

AVIS A MON INFORTEUR….SI JE ME FAIS ETRIPER A TA PLACE TU PENSERA A ESSAYER DE CASER UN TOSHINA SUR MA TOMBE ??????


End file.
